Reason
by dEeYaN
Summary: MxS AU. Living in the city with her auntie, Sango the village girl struggles to forget the landslide that killed her family. Childhood memories comes back to life while a perverted senpai took interest in her, ignoring his own curse. What is to do? R & R!
1. The Arrival

A/N: well, well, well. If it isn't a new fic! Well, got the idea, or should we say, inspiration, during the school holidays. I really like the idea but I am, as always, unable to write it down as well as I would like to. Ah well, just read and tell me what you think. 

Oh, yeah… Inuyasha isn't mine, btw. Yet. *evil laugh* And forgive my bad English .

Your Smile and Your Tears

By dEeYaN

Chapter One-The Arrival

The woman knew that there was still another hour and a half until the train arrived. It only took about ten minutes to get to the train station from her flat and yet she still came early. She couldn't help it. She had been waiting for this train for more than a week now.

The train she was waiting for held her hopes to have someone once again, to be not alone. Her hopes… and her dreads. Her dreads of being left alone once more, of being rejected.

The woman was in her early forties and yet she looked quite young for her age. She felt foolish for coming early, for waiting with such high hopes, '_what am I doing? I don't even know what she looks like…_' she thought to herself.

The woman glanced at the station clock for the millionth time. Another five minutes and the train will arrive, that is if it wasn't late or delayed or anything. The hour and a half was nearly over. It was the longest and shortest hour and a half in her life. Never had she felt such hopes and such dread at the same time.

'_I must be really desperate_,' she smiled to herself, '_I can't decide whether it would be better if the train comes faster or if it doesn't come at all…_'At that moment, the train came whistling into the platform, jerking the woman out of her thoughts.

'_Ah well… I guess I have no choice…_' despite herself, she was craning her neck to scan the windows over the crowd. '_Anyways, I must be strong for her. It must've been hard for her after what happened to her family…_' she told herself while wishing she was just a head taller.

The passengers were starting to file out of the doors. The woman recognised the girl, her niece, at once. She was one of the last to come out. Her long brown tainted black hair was tied in a ponytail at the back of her head. Her resemblance to her mother (the woman's sister-in-law) was stunning and yet the woman could also see a bit of her (the woman) brother in the girl too. It was an indescribable thing, her niece had the same air her brother had, the same shyness in her expression, the way she carried herself. The woman felt a painful pang in her heart. Her beloved brother…

The girl looked around the station, searching for her supposedly waiting aunt and met the woman's eyes. The woman at once saw the sadness in the girl's eyes. For the first time it occurred to her that perhaps… just perhaps, the girl was as nervous as she was. She walked at once towards the girl and her niece picked this up as a sign that the woman recognised her.

"I assume that you are Sango?" the woman asked the girl.

"Yes, Auntie…?" the girl asked, seemingly unsure of herself.

"Indeed I am your father's only sister," the woman saw a flicker of emotion crossing Sango's eyes when she mentioned her late father, "I haven't seen you since you were four or so. Goodness, how much have you grown?" the woman tried to change the topic and to be friendly at the same time.

"I knew it was you right away. Are these all your belongings?" the woman asked eyeing Sango's two small bags.

"Yes," Sango blushed at her remark, "Most of my things got lost."

"Well, we'll just have to get you new things, don't we?" the woman answered cheerfully, "but I guess some things can't be replaced, can it?"

"No…" Sango looked determined but the pain in her eyes would not be expressed as her eyes stayed dry.

The woman looked at Sango with admiration and pity, "You are a strong one, Sango. Just like your father," she said while getting into the taxi. She had walked over to the station but she thought it would be better for Sango to rest herself since she would be tired from the journey.

All Sango did was smile.  A smile that had bitterness in it, a smile full of pain and heartache.__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Yap, that's the first chapter. Nothing's in it, I know. I will put up the next chapter soon enough. Promise! *crosses fingers*  That is if someone even reviews… I don't like the title so if anyone has a suggestion for the title, I would happily consider it. So yeah, go review now!!!^^


	2. To Survive an Introduction

A/N: hello… I got one review for the first chapter! Thank you, Ryoko876!!! Love you!! Will consider the title. I don't really know what's going to happen so, yeah…

I know the 1st chapter was somewhat demented and annoying and has nothing in it, but I hope this one would be better… And also… I have a picture of who Sango's aunt might be, can you guess?^^

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha though would feel very happy if someone would give it to her as a b'day present!! No? Fine! *goes to sulk in a random corner*

And again, forgive the English^^;; Onwards, then.

Your Smile and Your Tears

By dEeYaN

Chapter Two – To Survive an Introduction

Sango woke up with a jerk. Her heart was still beating furiously as if she just ran a race, her nightmare still fresh in her mind. For a moment she panicked for not being able to recognise the ceiling she was staring at. She sat up so suddenly that it gave her a headache, but calmed down when she remembered the events of the previous days.

She had arrived here last week and yet she still wakes up every morning not recognising the ceiling that protected her while she slept. In fact, it has been a month now since she woke up feeling comfortable and reluctant to get out of bed. A month since she started getting nightmares, since she could not help but toss around and cry in her sleep while the disaster that killed her family was played over and over again mercilessly in her dreams.

Sango shook her head vigorously, there is no need to think of the past. It was her first day in her new school today and arriving late wouldn't be on her top list. She made her bed and then started getting ready for school.

Soon, she was sitting in front of her breakfast and listening to her auntie talk. Her auntie had accepted her from the beginning and she had found that she was actually starting to feel better. Maybe it was the company and understanding or maybe it was the new environment that was so different that distracted Sango from her misery. But whatever it was, it didn't erase her pain, it didn't even help warding off her nightmares.

"…Sango…" Sango looked up to see the concerned face of her auntie, she must've been calling her for quite a while now.

"Huh? Yes? Sorry… I drifted off for awhile," she apologised quickly.

"That's alright!" her auntie answered cheerfully, "nervous for your first day?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

"Are you sure that you don't need me to come with you? I can ring up and get a day off work, you know," Sango's auntie offered.

"I'll be alright. You've shown me where it was and you already had a week off just for me. Don't worry, I'll be fine," Sango tried to convince her auntie for the millionth time. She appreciated her auntie's good will but she also knew that her auntie's job was important for her. She didn't want to be a nuisance, especially after everything her auntie had done for her, taking her in when she was lost and providing her with everything she needed. Her late father would be disgusted if she burdened his only sister's life with her presence.

"Fine then. Just remember you can call me if you need anything."

"Yes, thank you. I should be going now," Sango picked her backpack up and started putting on her shoes.

"Oh, yes, otherwise you'll be late," Sango's auntie glanced at the clock, "Have a nice day at school!"

"You too. I'll see you later!" Sango waved to her auntie who walked her to the gate.

"Hang on!" she called back, "do you have the keys? Don't forget that the spare ones are under the pot-plant and-"

"Yes, don't worry. I have them," Sango smiled assuring her auntie.

"And just come in after school and do whatever. You can hang out with your new friends if you want to but don't come home too late and Kagome would be there so you don't have to worry and-"

"Yes, auntie. I'll be all right. Don't worry about me, I have to go now or I'll be late," Sango started walking again before her auntie found something else to say.

"Okay, bye-bye, and don't forget…" but Sango had already turned a corner with a small smile on her lips.

"and… be safe…" she whispered, unable to explain even to herself why she felt the anxiety and worry for the niece that she had knew for only a week.

Sango was very touched by her auntie's feelings, she cared for her even though she had done nothing for her. It seemed to her that the woman was very lonely, hungry for someone to love, maybe that is why she was very nice to Sango. If that is so, Sango felt happy she could give something to her auntie in return.

Sango arrived at the bus stop just on time for her bus, she quickly hopped in and continued her interrupted thoughts. It was her first day and she couldn't help feeling nervous. 

How would she fit in? What would people say there? She grew up in an isolated village, away from the busy city. There were only about 18 students in total in her old school, about one or two or none per grade. Her new school, the Shikon Junior High, had what seemed like thousands of students to Sango.

'_At least I know someone…Kagome seemed nice enough_,' she thought to herself. Higurashi Kagome was her auntie's husband's distant relative and Mrs Higurashi was Sango's auntie's best friend since high school. Her auntie had took Sango to visit the shrine where they lived a few days ago and Kagome was a happy, smiling, bubbly girl that accepted Sango and promised to look out for her.

The bus stopped abruptly at the Shikon High stop, jerking Sango out of her thoughts. She got pushed out by the crowd of students and nearly fell off, luckily someone caught her by the waist, preventing gravity to do its job.

"Th-thank you," Sango stuttered, once she was out of the way, the shock of her fall still killing her heart, which was thumping unnaturally fast in her chest.

"Anything for a pretty girl," the guy who caught her flirted.

"Wha…" Sango was left speechless and had started blushing at the comment.

"Gotta go now and be careful next time!" the boy walked into the school before Sango had a good look at him.

"Sango!!" Sango was still gawping at the school gate when she heard a cheerful voice greeting her.

"I thought it was you! Good morning!" the girl, Kagome, greeted Sango happily.

"Good morning, Kagome," Sango answered as they started walking into the school.

"Welcome to Shikon Junior High! It's a pity that you're not in my class. But I can still show you around all the same and we can sit together at lunch too! We used to be able to sit in class for lunch but they changed the rules last year. It's so annoying! They just hate seeing us happy," Kagome chattered as they walked on the concrete pathway next to the basketball and soccer field.

"This is the office, you have to report in here first," Kagome beckoned Sango into the room just next to the front door.

In the office, Sango was introduced to her class teacher (sort of similar to homeroom teacher), Eri-sensei, a middle aged lady with a pleasant smile, but also a tone of voice that sounded like she was someone who wouldn't, couldn't and shouldn't be ridiculed. After promising Kagome that she would look after Sango, she immediately told Kagome to leave for her class as the bell had just rang.

"I'll come get you at the beginning of lunch. Good luck till then!" Kagome waved to Sango as she went out.

"So I see you have found a friend already," Eri-sensei smiled pleasantly, "I'm sure you'll find more friends soon. Just wait a second while I get my books and then we can go introduce you to the class."

"Sorry I couldn't be here when you came to visit last week, I had a very important appointment elsewhere," Eri-sensei started a conversation as they walked up the stairs to Sango's class, 2-B.

"That's alright," Sango answered, getting nervous. It had just dawned on her that she have to make an introduction to the class, she had no clue what she was going to say, "umm… what do I have to say for the introduction?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, just the basic things, like your name, where you come from, where you live… Don't worry too much about it," Eri-sensei smiled encouragingly.

Sango nodded, unable to say anything, all sorts of weird thoughts running through her head as it always does when she was nervous. Her thoughts were cut off, however, when they arrived at the class and Sango was given no more time to think as Eri-sensei got the class together and told Sango to come in.

"G-good morning. My name is Sango. I come from the east and now I live in…" Sango said her address here, "with my auntie. It's nice to meet you all!" Sango bowed nervously, feeling very much exposed and wishing her skirt wasn't so short.

"Thank you, Sango. If you need anything, you can ask the class head, Hojo," a brown haired boy stood up.

"Nice to meet you!" he said before he sat back down.

"And you can sit… there, just next to Hojo," the teacher pointed at the empty seat next to the Hojo kid.

Sango went to sit down, feeling very much relieved. She couldn't believe she survived the introduction. After that, nothing could be worse, could it? She asked herself as they started the first lesson that morning.

Could it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: yeah… there we go… 2nd chapter done… I think it's a bit better than the 1st one… What do you think? I know things are going REALLY slow but I can't help it… That's how stupid I am . Guess who the guy was! The one who caught Sango!! *smirk* I don't even know myself… 

I try not to use Japanese words, but with the sensei thing, I just couldn't help it… I don't really like the term Ms or Mrs for a teacher, it's just… not right… And Sango's in the 2nd grade, which is basically grade 8. That's what class Kagome is in the series isn't it? You might wonder why Sango and Kagome are in different classes… All I can say that there is a purpose for it… *smiles mysteriously*

Anyways, go click on that button and review! Flames are welcome as long as it's not anonymous. 


	3. Hidden Somewhere in My Memory

A/N: Another chapter already!! How surprising!! *throws homework everywhere*

Just to let people know, the seating arrangements are like what is shown on the TV show. Which is everyone having a desk (and a chair) to themselves. Therefore Sango's seat would be between Hojo and someone else with an aisle to walk in between the desks (well, DUH!!!). 

Another thing, instead of the students rotating for classes, it's the teachers who are rotating. This is kind of like my old school, which is pretty much similar to schools in Japan. *mutters to self*Except the fact that we had school on Saturdays and that it started at 7am.

*looks sheepish* Well, yes… I might be wrong, but I think it's kindda similar anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sue me and you can have my homeworks and assignments and some lollies if you're lucky…^^;; This computer isn't even mine, so why would I own Inuyasha???

Your Smile and Your Tears

By dEeYaN

Chapter Three – Hidden Somewhere in My Memory

Everyone else then started to take their books out and Sango followed likewise, taking her Maths textbook and her brand new notebooks out of her bag since she had memorised her timetable, not wanting to be awkward.

As the class settled down for the lesson, Sango found the Maths quite easy since she has learned them before at her old school. Having only two people in the grade, they could cover things much faster, especially because both Sango and her friend were eager to learn.

'_We used to just wagged school when we didn't feel like going… And now, I wish that I could be there once again, we've always made fun of our school, being old and smelly and stuff… At least we had decent uniforms_,' Sango tried for the trillionth time that morning to pull her skirt down a bit more. Even though she has longer skirt than most of the other girls (she had insisted on this when buying her uniforms), but she still felt uncomfortable unlike Kagome, who had happily skipped around in her mini short skirt. Mini and short being underlined.

Sighing to herself, she looked at the person sitting next to her, thinking how her only classmate had always sat on her left. She nearly jumped out of her skin upon seeing who was sitting next to her. She sat there gawping at the girl, trying to get a better look at her.

As if knowing what was going on in Sango's brain, the girl turned around and smiled at Sango, who found it quite hard to smile back as she was still in shock. The girl next to her looks like… someone who was… but she couldn't be… could she? But she really does, if somewhat older, but she surely would be. It has been, what? Five, no, six years at the least…

The girl turned back to her work and Sango continued her musings. Could it be? Could it really be? Her thoughts started wondering back to her childhood days. There was a point in her live, hidden somewhere in her memory, where she was sure she had seen this girl, a younger version of her. 

It was all blurry and unclear, it seems like she knew the girl from somewhere, no, someone else. Sango, herself, didn't think she really knew her. But someone, someone must've known her well enough to tell her everything about the girl. The way she would react to certain things, the way she carries herself. And that someone must've known Sango pretty well too, to fill her in about the girl. 

But Sango could place them nowhere, it was those kinds of memories that you know happened but you can't really remember anything about it. Everything is just all blurry and foggy until something happens and they all click into place and everything becomes clear…

What makes it even weirder is the fact that the girl reminded Sango of Kagome. Just a slight feeling of recognition, a feeling that they might be sisters, but nothing more. They seem to have a quite opposite personality, of this Sango was certain, though she could not explain why. Why was she so sure that this quiet girl would be very different from the bubbly Kagome when she didn't even really know who she was?

Sango was jerked out of her thoughts when the bell rang for the second period. After greeting the teacher, everyone started packing up their books and getting their new ones out while trying to get snatches of conversation before the next teacher arrives.

Sango got her History books out and then looked around awkwardly. The classroom had gone psycho, there were crumpled papers thrown everywhere, people chattering loudly, there were even some kids desperately copying home works.

"Hi," the girl that sat next to her suddenly spoke.

"Uh… Hello," Sango answered slightly awkward being caught off guard.

"My name's Kikyo. Nice to meet you," the girl who was Kikyo (get it??? She said her name was Kikyo because she was Kikyo!!!!^^; Sorry, that was lame, couldn't help myself) said.

"I'm Sango. Nice to meet you too!" Sango tried to place the name somewhere, but failed.

"Oh, really? I wouldn't have guessed!" Kikyo smiled.

There it was again. The sense of recognition was played once more in Sango's head as she laughed along with Kikyo. The way Kikyo smiled, a smile that was warm and yet forbidding at the same time, as if she didn't want anyone near her but also thirsty for someone to understand at the same time.

'_That's because she had a hard life_,' Sango surprised herself with that thought. '_Where did that come from?_'

"So why did you move here?" Kikyo's question wasn't unexpected but it still took Sango by surprise.

"I… well my family… they…" luckily for Sango, their next teacher had arrived and was giving out detentions quite generously, which prevented Kikyo from asking further questions and Sango from answering them.

After one last smile and a mouthed '_I'll talk to you later_', Kikyo opened her notebooks and started concentrating on what the teacher had to say. Seems like luck was on Sango's side at last, because after that the teachers came on time and they didn't get any more chances to talk again.

The bell rang once again at the end of Science, but this time instead of changing their books after the greeting, everyone started to take their lunchboxes and wallet out. Some went racing out instantly yelling something about getting in the front of the line of the tuckshop.

"Do you have your lunch? You can come sit with us if you want to," Kikyo offered.

"I-," Sango was about to answer when she was interrupted by Kagome's cheerful voice.

"Sango-chan!!!" she cried out from the doorway of the class.

"I see you already have your own company," Kikyo said coldly, "I'll see you later then," she added a small sad smile as an afterthought as she made her way out.

Sango was dumbfounded, what is it with her, changing so suddenly? She took her lunchbox out and walked towards Kagome who was talking to Hojo.

"Uh, yeah, my mum's friends with Sango's auntie so we met few days back and I'm going to show her around now. You don't have to worry, Hojo-kun!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Ah, Kagome is a very nice person. Thank you for that!" Hojo smiled happily at Kagome, more from the fact that he was talking to Kagome than what Kagome was saying. Even Sango could tell.

"Thank you. Let's go, Sango! See you later, Hojo-kun!" Kagome pulled Sango away.

"So, you have your lunch, don't you? Need anything from the tuckshop?" Sango shook her head at this, "okay, then. I'll introduce you to my friends. This is where we usually sit," Kagome explained as they arrived in front of Kagome's class where three other girls were sitting down in a corner.

"So, this is Yuka, Eri and that's Ayumi. And guys, this is Sango, she's new," Kagome beamed at everyone.

"Hello," Sango smiled uncomfortably then sat down next to them.

"So, how are you finding school?" the girl Kagome pointed out as Yuka asked Sango.

"Oh, good," Sango answered not knowing what to say, "I think I've learned most of the things before."

"Really? You must be really smart! What's your favourite subject?" this time it was Ayumi.

"Maths, I think," Sango never thought about this before.

"Really? So is mine!!! I love Maths!!!" Ayumi beamed while everyone else sweatdropped.

"Err… Yes…" Eri turned to Kagome, "so how's Hojo going?"

"Eh??? What do you mean? He's good, I think," Kagome looked clueless.

"Oooh… So he's good, is he? You were talking to him just then, weren't you?" Yuka nudged Kagome.

"Yeah… It's a bit weird, considering we've never actually talked that much before…" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Kagome, seriously!!! Don't you get it?" Eri giggled.

"Get what?"

"You can be SO thick sometimes!!" Yuka started laughing along with Eri.

"Huh? Hojo likes Kagome, right?" Ayumi asked innocently.

"EH????" Kagome's cheeks were burning now, "What do you mean?"

"Kagome, stop pretending!! You know what we mean!!" Eri said between gasps of laughter.

"Or… do you have a boyfriend already?" Yuka stopped her laughter all of the sudden and started glaring at Kagome.

"And you didn't tell us??" Eri joined in the glaring while Kagome and Sango sweatdropped.

"Ah, we're all such good friends…" Ayumi smiled happily as she looked at her bickering friends.

Sango sweatdropped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: yes, I am stopping there. Will continue soon… Can't believe I am actually up to the 3rd chapter already… I know things are going really slow but yeah, I can't help it… I'm just… dumb… 

So, what do you think would happen? I surprised myself with the Kikyo bit… I wasn't even going to have her in it, let alone sitting next to Sango!!!! Seriously, I'm going mad sometime soon… *whacks self*

I know I should put Miroku and everyone else out… I was going to at least have Inuyasha in this chapter, but it didn't work out… He'll be in the next chapter though, promise!!! *crosses fingers*

Is Kagome really in the 8th grade? I'm pretty sure she is and does anyone know what class she's in? I know Hojo's in class B, but I can't remember Kagome's class… Someone tell me…

So, R and R please!!!! Btw, thanks a lot for those who reviewed my previous chapters! Very much appreciated!! *huggles* Flames are welcome as long as they aren't anonymous and are actually constructive. 

Oh yeah… one more thing… Please give me ideas for the title. I know you can't really tell where this is all going but be patient please *-*. Yeah, now go click on that button and REVIEW!!!!


	4. “Remember Me!” Says My Brain

A/N: yup, it is another update. I am quite proud of myself… I also got an inspiration for the epilogue of my one-shots!!! So, there will definitely be one!^^ I'm bit upset that this one isn't getting as much review, though… I write because I want to, but I do like to be acknowledged too so REVIEW!!! Never mind, thanks for Neoshipper who has been reviewing!!^^ *huggles*

Btw, I have a better idea for the title. 'The Past and the Future', does that sound better? Tell me what you think please!!!!

Disclaimer: I hereby announce humbly that I do not own Inuyasha. That, my friend, is the cruel way of fate. Onwards, then!

Your Smile and Your Tears

By dEeYaN

Chapter Four – "Remember Me!" Says My Brain

Sango stepped of the bus just like she had been doing every weekday now. It has been two weeks since she had first started school. She no longer sits with Kagome and her friends anymore, much to Kagome's dismay.

Instead, she found herself sitting with Kikyo, where she felt more comfortable than with Kagome's friends. It's not like she didn't like them or anything, they're really nice, but it's just that Sango felt out of place whenever with them. She felt that she was being watched, scrutinised, commented about behind her back.

Not that they did on purpose, it's just the way people's minds work. How some people could be closer to other people, how you feel more tuned in to certain persons than others.

Sango smiled to herself, school felt so much better now. She was free of the dread that came to her whenever the bell rang for lunch, the dread of not knowing what to say, of being unaccepted. She could now enjoy her lunchtime without pretending to smile and laugh.

As she walked her way back to her auntie's place that afternoon, Sango stopped by the river like always. This was her favourite place, the only part of the city that hasn't been modernised. 

True, there was an extremely busy road right next to it and the greeneries that surround it had to struggle to keep living, near the water as they are. It saddened her to see nature so tainted for the sake of technology. It disgusted her, as a human being, to know that it was humans who were at fault.

But at least, at least when she sits there every day on the bank of the river, the water flowed past steadily, just like it did in her village. It's not even the same river or water but it flows towards one direction, one purpose all the same. As she watches the flow, her ears would be deaf to the busy sounds of the city, her problems would be forgotten and she would be back in her village, the sound of the river never ceasing to sooth her soul.

And then, a truck or a bus, would go pass and she would be jerked out of her trance. That day it was a gang of punks with extremely loud motorcycles that forced her musings to an end. Deciding that it must be time to go, Sango stood up and started climbing the grassy part of the river and up to the road.

The punks that had so unpleasantly pulled her into reality were apparently starting a fight just after the bridge that goes over the river. They didn't seem to care that they were fighting in public, that they might get arrested for causing commotion in a public place. No one else cared either, a punk fight wasn't worth their precious time, they have their own matters to attend to and as long as they weren't in their ways, they cared nothing. 

Sighing, Sango kept on walking towards them, since they were in HER way, hoping they would leave her alone. But life just doesn't always go your way. As Sango walked pass the fighting punks, careful as she was, one of them was accidentally pushed her way. And the loser seized his chance.

"One move, Inuyasha, and this girl would be hurt," the punk threatened the guy who had shoved him away. It was obvious to Sango that it was a five on one fight and the Inuyasha guy had been winning too. He must've been pretty strong, especially if they need a girl to defeat him.

"Let go of the girl. She has nothing to do with our business," Inuyasha growled, his long white hair sparkling silver in the setting sun. 

'_What a punk_,' Sango thought, '_as if you would dye your hair white_.'

"So, it is true! The once cold-blooded Inuyasha has turned soft!" the punk holding Sango jeered.

"Inuyasha?" something clicked in Sango's mind, "Uh… Don't worry about me. I can handle this."

"Feh! Wenches, always getting in people's way!" although his words were rude, somehow Sango knew that he didn't mean it, somehow she knew that he was worried that the punk would really hurt her. Not that he cared about her or anything, it's just his instinct.

"Take this!" the other punks started landing kicks and punches on Inuyasha, who was still in dilemma whether or not to fight back. The punks had laughed at Sango's remark and he didn't seem to believe her either.

"Cowards, take this!" Sango somehow twisted the guy's hand in a lock and strangled him, "told you, don't worry about me!"

"Keh," was Inuyasha's answer and so they started beating up the punks until they ran away…

"Thanks for saving my life, then," Sango said sarcastically while dusting herself.

Inuyasha just gave a short, "Feh."

"And feh to you too, Inuyasha," Sango was going to start walk away, when she remembered something else, "ne, was your name… Inuyasha? Have we met before?"

"No," was Inuyasha's automatic response.

"That's weird… Ah, sorry," Sango blushed as she realised Inuyasha had caught her staring. She was sure she knew him from somewhere, but she can't remember meeting anyone with (very) long white silvery hair, which strangely look natural enough on him instead of those wanna-bes with fake dyed hair which doesn't suit them at all. Those eyes however, rings a bell, his eyes were light brown, really light brown that it looks more like… amber.

"Feh. I could've finished them up without your help, you know," Inuyasha called out to Sango who had started walking again.

"Yeah, what ev-," Sango froze. Someone had said that to her before. Someone from the past, except the person was younger then and had black hair.

"Excuse me, are you Inuyasha?" Sango ran back to catch Inuyasha.

"How many times do you have to ask??? My name isn't THAT weird!!" Inuyasha clearly didn't want to have anything more to do with her.

"Actually, it is. But anyway, did you visit Taiji-ya Village, sometime ago? Six years back, maybe?" Sango asked feeling sure that this was true.

"Can't remember!" Inuyasha said after a long pause.

"Oh… Must've been someone else then… Sorry..." Sango sighed. So the mystery wasn't solved after all. Someone else must've had the same name, though Inuyasha is definitely not a common name given to every second baby that was born.

Feeling really tired, Sango at last completed her walk home without any further disturbance. Something felt wrong, though, she was so sure that Inuyasha was the same person as the one she used to know. Either he had forgotten about her, which she wouldn't be surprised if he did since she too, had totally forgot about it. Or he chose to forget about it. She had thought she saw a spark of recognition in his eyes when she mentioned her village, but she might've just been imagining it…

It had been a while since her nightmares last visited her. They still pay a visit occasionally to remind Sango of her dark past, but at least they were less real, less vivid and she gets most of the sleep that she needed. Maybe the new environment idea was actually working.

However, as she lay down in her bed that night, she couldn't get to sleep for a long time. Broken images of her past kept coming back to her, including the recent ones when her family was wiped out. Something was nagging her brain to remember, a part of her past wanted to be taken out to the surface, to be taken out of its deep grave in her memory…

And so with those unrestful thoughts, she fell asleep…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: ah… there you go… Inuyasha's here… YAY!!! *claps* It's a really short chapter, I know… I really feel like updating, though… Get the next one up soon, k?

What dya think will happen? And what dya think about the title? Better? Or worse?

Btw, this IS a Sango x Miroku fic. In case anyone's in doubt… I was going to make one of the punk Kouga, might as well later on… Figured out it should all start on Kagome… What do you think?

Go REVIEW now!!! Just click the cute little button down there and make me happy! Pweeseeeeeee??????? *passes out*


	5. One Fateful Day

A/N: Someone was asking about Kikyo being Sango's friend. I can't remember whether I've said this before or not, but I'm trying to keep everyone, in this fic, character even though it's an AU. And I figured (with heaps of help from my lovely friends^^) that Sango wouldn't be friends with Kagome unless it was somewhat forced by situation. Kikyo would be more likely to be friends with Sango rather than Kagome and Sango. I mean, they get along well, but Sango's more of the type who doesn't care as much about guys and stuff…  

Basically this is what I think the Inuyasha characters would be like if they were to live in the future or present… same thing…

So yeah… And I've found out that Kagome's in 9th grade so I might as well put them in 9th grade (i.e. 3rd grade of junior high). *ponders* what else do I have to say? I always plan what to say in my A/Ns and then forgot when I'm actually writing it. It's so annoying… ah well, on with the story…

Btw, Inuyasha=not mine=me not happy. My grammar's all stuffed up so be prepareeedddddd *sing Lion King's 'Be Prepared' song* 

Your Smile and Your Tears

By dEeYaN

Chapter Five – One Fateful Day

Saturdays no longer means getting released early from school anymore for Sango. In this city, they have days off on Saturday, which meant she would have to endure two whole days instead of one with her auntie. 

It's not like she hated being with her auntie. It's just that whenever they were together, they would found themselves in lost for words. There was always this silence that was neither comforting nor disturbing. It was just… awkward. Each wanted to know the other better and neither knew how or where to start.

On weekdays, Sango would prepare dinner, so that once her auntie comes back from work, dinner would be served. Then they would settle down and eat with only few hesitant words passed between them. After that it would be cleaning up and some quiet time in front of the television or each would retreat to their own rooms and do their private matters until the time comes to say goodnight.

On weekends, they would sometimes go out shopping or eye-shopping or just tending to the house and their own stuff. This weekend, this fateful weekend, however, it was announced that they would go and visit the Higurashi family for the day. 

Somehow, Sango had a feeling that it was going to be more than a visit… She sort of hoped that they could stay home instead. She didn't think it would be a good idea at all that she have to stay with Kagome all day when she had just literally 'abandoned' her. After all Kagome had done for her too. Showing her around the school, helping her fit in and stuff.

Nevertheless, she couldn't get herself to stay back. She knew her auntie had been having some problems and Mrs Higurashi had always been her auntie's best friend. She needed someone to talk to since she cannot speak to Sango and Sango would've felt guilty anyway if she didn't go with her. She knew how much her auntie would appreciate it.

"Good morning, Kagura and Sango-chan. We've been expecting you," Mrs Higurashi greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning," Kagura felt strangely relieved when she saw her best friend's smiling face. She always did, for Higurashi-san had always supported her as long as she remembered. She was truly the truest of friends.

"Kagome! Sango-chan's here!" Mrs Higurashi called out once they were inside.

"Hee??" a just-out-of-bed looking Kagome came running down the stairs, "Sango-chan!!!"

"Hello," Sango forced herself to smile.

"I'm saved!!" Sango was more than surprised when Kagome gave her a tight hug, "I thought it's just going to be another boring weekend," Kagome explained cheerfully while dragging Sango to her room.

"We just decided to go this morning. I think auntie needs to talk to your mum about something," Sango explained, somewhat feeling stupid and relieved at the same time that Kagome didn't seem to mind about the abandoning story.

"Yeah, probably something serious if she decided to go all the way here. Anyway, I need to talk to you about something really serious too," Kagome's expression scared Sango.

"You do…?" Sango dreaded Kagome's answer.

"Can I ask you a huge favour?" was Kagome's unexpected answer.

"Sure," Sango couldn't see where it was going.

"Can you please teach me some Maths? I really need help for the exam on Monday!!" Kagome put her hands together in front of her and started bowing.

"Of course!" Sango started to laugh from relief's sake.

They spent the rest of the morning studying Maths, with gossips put in here and there so as not to be bored. Time passed by swiftly and before they knew it, Mrs Higurashi was already calling them for lunch.

"I can't believe, I've just spent my whole Saturday morning studying," Kagome exclaimed as they walked down the stairs.

"I know. I'm sure you'll be fine in the exam, Kagome-chan," Sango assured Kagome.

"Really? It would be thanks to you, Sango-chan!" Kagome said happily.

Later on when Sango thought back to that day, she would remember how she was washing her hands in the bathroom and hearing Kagome's cheerful voice chattering away to her mother and not long after a new voice joined in. She would remember thinking it must be Souta, Kagome's little brother, coming back from soccer practise since Kagome's grandpa was away visiting a friend.

She would laugh bitterly, because her life had been changed the moment she stepped into the dining room. She would wonder if only she didn't come to Kagome's place that day, would her life be better? Would her life that had been so cursed, have healed by then? 

She would cry, because she felt her life was just simply cursed, because someone up there definitely hates her. She would ask herself what she has done wrong to deserve her part of destiny. What grudge does the gods have against her that made them do what they did to her.

She would blame anyone she could think of for having such a cursed life, for being so naïve and not knowing what would happen just because of a simple decision. She would not let anyone reach for her because she was too deep in her anguish, because she felt that she is no longer strong enough to face the world, to stand proudly when everything else had collapsed.

But she could do nothing to change the past. So Sango walked into the dining room, wondering what was for lunch without a worry about her future.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: there we go… 5th chapter done! And 6th one in progress!! Pretty proud of myself^^ So far Miroku isn't in it yet (or is he?)…  And I've revealed who Sango's aunt is… I guess you just can't avoid OOCness in AU fics… But I tried… And she has a reason for being all helpless and stuff…

I wrote the end of this chapter after I started the 6th chapter, so yea… demented, whatever… nyah…  angst…

Does anyone know what would happen? O_o  *scratches arm and legs furiously* mosquitoes… annoying… I'm so hungry too… Haven't had lunch yet…

And HAPPY SAMHAIN, everyone!!! Samhain basically= Halloween, if you don't know what it is… but cooler…

Go REVIEW!!! See that button down there??? Clicking it + telling me what you think = makes me happy. Flames should be constructive, if it isn't I'll only laugh at you so be constructive and not waste your time!! Anyways, REVIEEEEEWWWWWWWWWwwwww…… *disappears into the distance*


	6. Enter, Lech!

A/N: the end of last chapter was pretty angst… nyah… I wasn't in a good mood… This chapter sucks… I'm slightly stuck and it would be really weird, sorry if it's hard to read And I think Kagome's slightly OOC too.

I'm feeling really tired, but happy right now… Been reading the best fanfic!! Read fics by Queenizzay I fully recommend it!! They're really funny! Love them^^

And I've decided that the title would simply be 'Your Smile'. Well, I'm not sure yet and I'll change it eventually… Please give me suggestions!!!

Disclaimer: I am desperate for episode 132 (and heaps of others too) and mangas above volume 19. Of course I own Inuyasha! Geezz…-.-

Your Smile 

By dEeYaN

Chapter Six – Enter, Lech!

As she stepped into the dining room, Sango felt her mouth water, as she smelt Mrs Higurashi's famous cooking. Little that she know that the moment she stepped in there, her life would change even more drastically than it had the past few months.

"Sango-chan! Guess what? You're staying for dinner too!! And-," Kagome's sentence was interrupted by a foreign voice.

"Don't forget about me, Kagome! I have been friends with you way longer than that Sango girl had been, so you better not forge-," the person who had been speaking interrupted himself when he saw Sango, "…-get me?"

"Ah, sorry, Sango! This is Miroku Houshi. He's my so-called childhood friend. He goes to Shikon High too, except he's in Senior High, so we won't see much of him at school. He's a lech, so you can just ignore him," Kagome waved her hand in the air as if dismissing Miroku.

"Kagome, Kagome," Miroku shook his head in feigned sadness, "Always denying your undying love for me. For all you say, I know I am unreplaceable in your heart."

"Well, yeah. Since you're the **only** lech around, you're kindda unreplaceable," Kagome answered dryly.

"I admire your patience in enduring Kagome," Miroku winked at a startled Sango.

"Uh… Thanks?" Sango was in lost for words, the two seemed very familiar with each other and she felt a bit… out of place…

"Stop confusing my friend, Miroku! I'm quite proud you've hold yourself back and haven't asked her for a date already!" Kagome pulled Sango towards the table, "It's Oden, Sango, Oden! Mama cooked it especially for us!!"

"Miroku-kun, why don't you come and join us too?" Mrs Higurashi asked politely.

"If I can be a nuisance for a bit longer, I shall," Miroku gave a charming smile and then sat down on the table, across Sango, "It is a good day indeed that I may sit with four charming women."

"Cut the crap, Miroku," Kagome scooped food into her plate, "Itadakimas!!"

"Geez, Kagome, have some manners," Miroku shook his head in feigned dismay as he watched Kagome gobbling up the oden.

"Ieh Lhike odwen, mindh yoru ow bushiness!!" Kagome answered, mouth full of oden.

"And so Kagome shows her true self," Miroku smiled at Sango's amused expression, "Forgive my friend's manners, Sango."

"Shut up, Miroku! I'm hungry, okay? Besides Sango-chan doesn't mind, do you?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Not at all," Sango answered calmly eating her own share.

"See!" Kagome smiled triumphantly at Miroku and continued her eating spasm.

"Sango's just being nice that's all," Miroku defended himself.

--**--

Sango stretched lazily, still feeling half asleep as a result of her late studies. Her sleep had been so much better now compared to when she arrived a month ago. Was it really a month ago? It felt weird to think that she had only been here for a month, she felt like she had been living here for years now. It's not like she's forgotten her life before the city, it's just that is seemed so far away now. She can't believe that only a month ago she felt like the skies had just tumbled down on her that she had even considered ending her life.

She groaned inwardly as she got to stand up again in the bus as usual, the school was only two stops away, so by the time she got on the bus, it would already be full of students. She started thinking about the visit to Kagome's place and laughed inwardly, remembering the argument between Kagome and her childhood friend. They would make such a cute couple.

Sango vaguely felt the bus stop to pick up some more students, she even heard someone giving up their seat for an elder despite her concentration on her thoughts. Feeling the slight inconvenience of the large crowd, Sango got lost even more in her thoughts.

It was just a few minutes before the last stop when Sango felt someone caressing her rear. Veins popping on her head, Sango's first reaction was to try and slap (or kick or hit or punch or whack or… yeah… the list goes on…) the offender, except it didn't quite work since they were in a full-packed bus. Knowing that screaming would just be lame and ignored, she carefully examined her surroundings as best as she could and stepped on the offender's foot. Hard.

Sango felt the satisfying sound of the offender's gasp and felt the hand waver away for a few seconds before it placed itself back stubbornly where it was unwanted. Sango was shocked and disgusted at the same time, the sick pervert!! She practically stomped on the pervert's foot, but the hand would not move. 

Luckily for Sango, the bus arrived at the school stop and people started streaming out and the hand was removed. Sango, however, had stubbornly stayed to her spot and glared at the person whom she was stepping on.

"Err… Could you please let me go…?" the person cowered under Sango's evil glare.

"eh? Oh, s-sorry, I was… erm… tuning off…" Sango immediately lift her foot of the girl's foot. Somehow, she must've missed her real target, but how could she? She was sure she had the right foot… Was it just pure luck?

"That poor girl, she must've been too scared to say anything," a mocking voice remarked as Sango hopped of the bus.

"Who the-," Sango's head snapped to look at the owner of the voice.

"Why, imagine seeing you here, Sango," Miroku greeted her pleasantly.

"Ho-houshi-senpai?" Sango stuttered, not believing her own eyes.

"Such an honour to have a lovely lady like you to remember me," Miroku answered dramatically.

"Did you- Was it you who- I mean-," Sango was beyond shock.

"There's the bell, must get going then. See you around," Miroku walked away calmly leaving Sango still trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"HENTAI!!" she screamed after her brain and mouth was able to function again.

"I'm locking the gate now," the school gatekeeper threatened, slightly annoyed that the girl wouldn't just get in the school already. Being a gatekeeper is pretty boring, seeing all the kids having fun everyday while all he does is guard the gate and clean up the mess that they made. And what does he get? Nothing, absolutely nothing! No one ever appreciate his hard work, they never even notice him.

Though, it is worth it sometimes when he gets to taunt the late students and then see them getting taunted even more by fuming homeroom teachers. But he had liked this particular girl, she was different from the other students, arriving only a month ago, she had greeted him politely every morning and even thanked him for the small tasks he did for the school.

This morning, however, she seemed a bit ruffled and her face was as red as a ripe tomato. She took her time freezing in front of the bus stop and then screaming her lungs out before running briskly into the school, literally fuming. Somehow, she still managed to give the gatekeeper a strained smile and the gatekeeper appreciated her efforts, knowing that if it were someone else they would've just ignored him. He swore that he wouldn't leave the person who did that to her alone. He knew who it was and evil plans were starting to form in his wrinkled head.

Laughing evilly, he locked the gate, ignoring the protests from the students outside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: there we go, another stupid chapter. My hopes had been high for this fic, but it seems that it was all but a dream… *sigh* I'm not quitting…yet… Please review, if anyone's actually reading it. I got a really nice review though^^ So I'm happy someone likes it I'm in a slightly cranky mood and yeah…

At least I got Miroku out!! Aren't you proud of me? And the reason why I've been having the –chans is out… Just so Sango could call Miroku something polite. I figured Houshi-senpai would be close enough^^;; Btw, please review, it means heaps to me and… yea… 

Figured that I should do some review responses (at last!!):

**Sadie Joyce Myst Lady**: Thanks SO much for your nice review!!! It meant so much!!! *wipes away stray tears*

**Aamalie**: thankies, you've been one of my loyal reviewers! Thanks for your comments, sorry if the fic's confusing you. I'm trying my best here Love your fic btw, update soon!! And Miroku's in now^^

**Ryoko876**: thankies!!! I tried to keep them in character^^

**Neoshipper**: she is from the Taiji-ya Village after all^^ And it is a S/M!! How can it not be??

**Jackie**: LOL! Inuyasha is indeed a punk!!!^-^

**Leesy Metallium, Chickachisato, Haku-chan**: one word for you guys… UPDATE!!! And thanks for the lovely reviews!!! Love ya all!!! **Everyone should read their ficcies**!! They're good!!! And good luck for the concert tonight, Jess!! Show me the Kenshin one you wrote, Leesy!! *kicks Laura* Jess, you're lucky, dinner was disgusting tonight *shudder*

I think that's all… cya peoples!! Tell me what you think!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!


	7. A Pervert Like None Other None Other

A/N: know what? I have just realized recently, a horrible painful truth. That sentence sounds a bit wrong, but I don't really care because I'm tired. That next one didn't make much sense either, so wha- Okay, I'll shut up on that *clamps hand over mouth*

What I had just realised is… that… I found myself not able to write anymore. Not literally, but I can't actually _write_ stories anymore, I have to _type_ them. Isn't that sad? And I had always been better off writing them instead of typing them, specially when in the middle of a boring class… *distant look*

Btw, this chapter is dedicated to my best friend in Indonesia, Kathy and all my other friends there too… Katz, you won't even read this, but if you do, remember that you have your friends all around you… I can't be there, but I am still your friend. And also to my friends here, love you all!! Specially Anyway Anime Club people!!

Special thanks for Queenizzay! She was my 20th reviewer!! And sorry for the late update… Have been brooding for a while and couldn't write anything… I've finally climbed out of my pit of depression! All hail me!!!!! (Readers: NO!!) *pout* Fine then!

Disclaimer: What do you think I was wasting all my energy in being depressed for???

**Your Smile**

By dEeYaN

Chapter Seven – A Pervert Like None Other (None Other Being in bolds and Underlined)

"Are you alright, Sango? You seem a bit… erm… red?" Kikyo asked worriedly after the first period was over.

"I do?" Sango asked surprised, already forgetting the morning's episode after a full period of Maths.

"Well, not anymore. You did this morning, when you came storming in. Late too," Kikyo answered watching Sango's face changing as she recalled the morning's events.

"It was all because of that damn pervert!!!" Sango screamed and earned herself a second detention for the day as the next teacher had come in just in time to hear Sango scream while the rest of the class had quietened down.

Muttering evil curses, Sango glared at Kikyo, blaming her for reminding her of 'that damn pervert'. Cowering and sweatdropping under Sango's evil glare, Kikyo mouthed a 'sorry' and an 'I tried to tell you, but you were too busy screaming' and then quickly pretended to listen to the teacher. She DID try to warn Sango. (A/N: nope, she's not evil here. *thinks again* At least not yet… *smirk*)

--**--

"Sango, someone wants you!!" someone yelled over the noisy class at the beginning of lunch.

"Sango-chan! Are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly after Sango told Kikyo that she'd meet her in front of the library, where they usually sit for lunch.

"Yeah, why won't I be?" Sango asked confused. That day was certainly wasn't the best of days for Sango, getting over what happened earlier in the morning was hard enough and it didn't help at all when everyone have keep on popping up and reminding her about it.

"I ran into Miroku this morning and he said something about meeting you and…" Kagome took one look at Sango's face and backed away, "…he did something, didn't he?"

"That… that… THAT PER-," Sango's scream was blocked by Kagome's hand that went over her mouth and right on time too for the same teacher that gave her detention earlier was glaring at them.

"I knew I should've warned you! He was being decent and all yesterday…" Kagome muttered to herself while dragging Sango outside where they can speak more freely.

"He's SO going to pay. He will!! I swear!!" Sango muttered curses under her breath while digesting what Kagome just said, "What do you mean warn me? You did say something about him being a pervert but I thought you were just joking…" Sango trailed off.

"I wasn't! He IS a pervert! One that is like none other!! Underline the word none other, two words, actually, but that's not the point!" Kagome interrupted herself.

"But I thought he was your best friend?"

"He was, I mean, he is still one of my best friends. We've been friends for like ever, he lives in a small temple with his guardian, a monk, and a demented one too. Yeah, Mushin, his guardian, knows my grandpa well and used to visit with Miroku a lot. And so we're friends, even though he's turned into a pervert now…" Kagome sighed.

"You have a perverted best friend?" Sango gave Kagome an odd look; her upbringing left no mercy for perverts.

"Childhood friend," Kagome corrected, "he's not that bad once you actually get to know him and he respects me as a childhood friend, enough to keep his perverted self away. You know what? I think the only reason he's being perverted is because of-," Kagome suddenly realised that she was actually voicing her thoughts out loud.

"I'm listening," Sango said, not like she was interested or anything…

"No, nothing. Sorry, I'm just rambling again. Tend to that sometimes, just whack me and I'll be fine," Kagome ignored the weird look Sango was giving her, "I'm hungry… Gonna go eat now!!"

Sango was left staring at the suddenly happy skipping girl.

"And by the way, Sango-chan, if he tries anything, just hurt him. He wouldn't mind!! I'll talk to him, but you never know what's going on in his head!!!" Kagome called out an afterthought just before she turned the corner.

"…sure…" Sango suddenly remembered Kikyo, "crap! I hope she won't be angry!" and started to run.

"Kikyo!" Sango panted as she saw Kikyo's figure waiting patiently for her in front of the library, her lunch half eaten, "…sorry… was talking to Kagome… lost track of time…"

"Kagome, eh?" Kikyo asked, suddenly cold.

"Well, yeah…"

"Eat your lunch, the bell's going in three minutes," Kikyo said simply, the trace of coldness still in her voice and eyes.

"Three minutes??" Sango began eating her lunch frantically, she could be a very slow eater sometimes but desperation has its ways. It even stopped her from thinking about Kikyo's sudden coldness whenever Kagome's name was mentioned. Sango was pretty sure that Kagome doesn't even know Kikyo existed…

"And I call you a slow eater…" Kikyo watched Sango with an amused expression, the coldness all forgotten.

"Need food to survive Geography," Sango managed to answer between mouthfuls.

"I was joking, you know," Kikyo laughed at Sango's expression.

"What do you mean, joking?" Sango gave Kikyo a confused look, her spoonful of rice stopping in midair.

"As in you've still got about fifteen minutes to finish your lunch," Kikyo laughed again.

"You're. Dead!!" Sango attempted to strangle Kikyo but was interrupted by her own choking due to eating and talking at the same time.

"Here have a drink," Kikyo offered her own water bottle and then cracked up again, "you're a legend, Sango!"

"*gasp* I'm killing *choke* you *gasp* soon…" Sango tried to catch her breath.

"Not soon enough," Kikyo answered still struggling to retain her composure.

 Just as Sango recovered from her coughing and choking bout, the bell for class rang.

"Perfect," Sango grumbled, gathering her unfinished lunch, "Geography without food. I'm SO dead!"

"You'll survive," Kikyo, having gained her usual calm composure, offered a hand to help Sango up.

"I wish…" Sango couldn't help but wonder at her friend's composure. She always had this forbidding aura around her, even though she would happily helped anyone in need, it was as if she didn't want anyone to get close to her… Today was one of those rare moments when she would crack up and 'allow' herself to be happy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I got over my writer's block!! I had a really bad case of it… Had everything planned out in my head but wasn't able to type it up… I survived by experimenting with photoshop!! Photoshop is SO cool!!! I just finished colouring in my Sango/Miroku chibis yesterday!! I'm SO happy^^

Everyone's kindda getting OOC, aren't they? Kagome's starting to become a tad like me… Not finishing her sentences and… I love Photoshop!!! ^-^ see what I mean? My friend reckons the saddest thing in the world is my inability to finish sentences just because I loose interest in them^^;; And to think that I'm bragging about it… 

**Queenizzay**: don't you just hate it when you're feeling upset and felt like crying but don't wan to and then everyone start asking if you're alright and THEN you start crying just because?? Fiuh, *wipes sweat off forehead* that was a long sentence, probably didn't make any sense^^;; But yeah, I hate that! Happened to me recently… Thanks about my English^^ As if you would care if you lost your po plushie anyway?? If it's like a Miroku or Inuyasha plushie I'd understand, but telletubbies are just… ngeh… *hums telletubbies opening subconsciously* I sing it to annoy people, amazing how well it works^^ And I think your fic was awesome!! I'm expecting you to update 'Like a Fairytale' and 'Mr Perfect' soon!!! And the old guy would get his revenge soon^^

**Ryoko876**: Thankies!! You're a loyal reviewer!^^ Like your stories too

**Aamalie**: I think it's love too!! I'm obsessed with them and I just can't really read I/K fic as much anymore due to my love for them!!^^

**DemonSlayerGirl**: Miroku will be in the next chapter!! Will Sango get her revenge?? 

**SM Together**: lol! I love your pen name!! Happy that you liked it!

Anyways, REVIEW!!!! …and Geography needs to die!!! I'll stop here before I start complaining about it, so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *disappears into non-thin aka think air*


	8. A Pervert's Thoughts

A/N: OMG!!! It's chapter 8 already!!! Can you believe this?? It's a record. This is yet the longest fanfic (not fic tho) I've ever written!!! *wipes away tear* One more exam to go!! And it's the weekend!! I can study on Sunday!! …maybe…^^;; 

Today was one of the craziest day tho… 3 assignments due and one exam… the pain… I have actually written half of this chapter ages ago, it was just that things got in the way that I didn't get to actually finish it till now…

I read through last chapter right after I updated, and I realised how badly written it was… Sorry, peoples!! I haven't updated in ages and just wanted to get it out of the way… This one would be better, I promise!! 

And btw, I've got a new title!! Tell me whether it's better or worse… Will change it next update…

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha because I can speak and write Japanese. I own Inuyasha because I can think up the coolest couple ever: Miroku and Sango. Note the sarcasm…

**Reason**

By dEeYaN

Chapter Eight – A Pervert's Thoughts

It was way too cold to be out of bed that morning. It was one of those mornings where it's all cold and dark and cloudy and bed is just the best place to be. We often take for granted our ability to do simple things without much effort. This was one of those mornings where you regret having such annoying eye muscles that just had to be controlling your eyelids and won't open no matter how hard you tried. And a body that was all limp and tired and dead…

Well, not _exactly_ dead, but feels like it… Who needs school? Another thing we always take for granted, our ability to get up and go to school without being sleepy. Such a blessing it is… Another five minutes, we'd think… and another one… and… another… and scientists claim that we need hours of sleep every night! Even ten hours aren't enough!!!

"**BRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG**!!!!!!!!"

And someone up there just can't let you be happy for once. Even intimate objects hate you!! Groaning, you'd reach out to kill that object that had been invented by someone who must've had a really bad case of insomnia and envied people who actually had lives…

'_Rude, rude, rude, RUDE alarm clock must DIE!!!_' Miroku reached out to turn off his alarm clock, but ended up landing on the floor due to gravity and sleepiness combined.

"**BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**!!!!!" the alarm clock went on like there was no today, I mean, tomorrow. I mean… forget it…

"…die…" Miroku 'punished' the rude alarm clock by taking away its ability to speak (A/N: alarm clocks speaks??). His task done, Miroku collapsed on the floor once again, too tired to be bothered getting back in bed. 

"MIROKU!!" Mushin's voice woke Miroku up once again.

"Rude people of the world!" Miroku jumped up. 

Sighing, he started to get ready. Despite his laziness, once he gets up, he'll never go back to bed if it can be helped. He swore those rude beings had a conspiracy against him, it was quite amusing listening to his own narration towards his surroundings too…

Already wide-awake by the time he came down for breakfast, Miroku's memories of the previous day started coming back. That girl, what was her name again? Sango…  yeah, that was it! She was amusing. He couldn't hold back yesterday in the bus and groped her. It was her fault for being so close to him, though! It looked like she was asking for it! Nope, it wasn't his fault at all. Miroku nodded to himself for better measure.

Anyway, as he was thinking before, that Sango girl had certainly made his day yesterday. She was one of those girls who pretend that they're all tough outside. Those girls who'd be blushing like everything just because of something simple, it won't be any challenge winning their hearts. She was actually quite pretty like her types usually are, quite good looking but are more of a guy's best friend rather than a girlfriend. 

He hadn't realized that she was Kagome's friend until she tensed and moved, but what had been started cannot be ended so suddenly, so he had kept his hand where it was. He had thought she'd scream or bash him up then and there, forgetting the fact that they were in a moving vehicle and standing up too. But she had done none of those; her reaction was completely new to him. 

Thank God for the Physics of moving (and jerking) vehicles and disgusting slippery floor causing his foot to move at the last minute. Her expression was just priceless! That was certainly a moment he'd remember forever. Well, maybe not forever, but close enough…

Kicking Mushin, who was back to being drunk, on his way out, Miroku slapped himself mentally. He probably should stop being such a playboy. Analysing every single girl he met could be bad for his health, he'd never know… Considering his knowledge, he could write a book on how to win girls by now. Who cares, though? It's not like he's doing it just because he found it amusing or anything. Everything has its own reason to happen…

He grimaced despite himself as he climbed into the bus. Sango is SO going to kill him this morning. He owes his existence in the world today to luck since for some reason, Sango wasn't on the bus home yesterday.

'_I'll just hope for the best and ignore the possibility that she might've had a breakdown due to my actions yesterday_,' Miroku was once again amused by his own self. He can be so sarcastic sometimes… 

But her expression was just priceless, he could've easily made another Mastercard ad from it. It was even worth giving up his seat to that Kaede-lady. He was already in his class yesterday, waiting for the Chemistry teacher and trying not to laugh at the memory of the morning's event in case someone decided to send him off to an asylum, when he heard her scream. That was the highlight of his day, it was all he could do to look innocent and wonder what on Earth was happening with the rest of the class.

Miroku felt the bus jerk to a stop, Sango's stop. Perhaps being the playboy he was, he had also captured Lady Luck's heart at some point in time for, just before Sango got in the bus, an extremely tall guy with an afro on sat down in the last seat available: the one right in front of Miroku. 

Miroku chuckled to himself when he saw Sango scanning the crowd and giving death glares to any guys in their school uniforms, as if looking for someone in particular. Smirking, Miroku watched her sigh in exasperation and then started staring out of the window. She was standing at the exact same spot as she was yesterday, Miroku could see her perfectly through the guy's afro, but she didn't even suspect his presence in the bus.

He probably shouldn't have hinted to Kagome about what he did. Thank God for the love for Oden that Kagome possessed. The mere mention of it had distracted her from what would've otherwise been Kagome's three-hours-or-more-speech-on-how-to-treat-women. Kagome could be so predictable sometimes…

Actually almost all girls are. Even the toughest of them are just all acts and nothing else. They'd still melt if you say something sweet. It's quite easy, really, once you get the hang of it.

Miroku was brought back down to earth when he felt the bus jerk to stop at their school. He looked up to find Sango glaring, not only daggers, but also any any other objects which had sharp points, even newly sharpened pencils. Miroku laughed inwardly at his little lame joke. He hadn't realised the afro-wearer leaving the stop before because he was too caught in his thoughts. So much for Lady Luck being on his side.

Nonetheless, Sango wasn't only glaring, but also had the most manic smile on her face that made even Miroku cower. To think that he, the playboyest playboy and the pervertest pervert imaginable, could get scared of a girl! That was just funny, Miroku thought to himself while smiling an ironic smile. Even if she does look like she DOES mean to mash him up to resemble mashed potatoes. Mashed potatoes are tasty, but Miroku wasn't that sure he wanted to know how it felt to be one… 

He was used to getting bashed up by girls by now. Except that most of the time, the girls are just weak and the strong ones are too broken hearted to hit full strength. He had to admit, it was never pleasant breaking their hearts, but it was for the best. Someone cursed like him shouldn't be allowed to be happy. He deserved all those bashing up; indeed, sometimes it was like a reminder that all he could be is a heart breaker. 

He shouldn't have tried anything to Sango for various reasons. One, she was Kagome's friend, Kagome's friends always had his respects. Two, it was too early to do anything, he should've captured her heart first, so the punishment wouldn't hurt too much. Ah well… What has been done is done. Sango looked like she wanted it anyway, Miroku sighed.

He needn't be told that he was cruel. He already knew to begin with and there are certain people who would constantly remind him in case he forgot. What will come, will come, Miroku sighed yet again and stepped out of the bus, ready to be beaten up to a pulp and to be late for class, when he was only meters away. 

All he can do now is pray that maybe, just maybe, he'd be lucky and Sango would believe him and get charmed by his charming smile. Somehow, for uncomprehendible reasons, Miroku didn't really believe it would happen. As if he wouldn't!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Done at last!!! It's from Miroku's POV too!! The thing about being too cold to be out of bed was inspired by a really gloomy morning and it was cold… And I wanted to put it in… but it doesn't really fit Sango's personality so Miroku had the line.

I have to say, I had heaps of fun writing this chapter. It's my favourite chapter out of all the other ones. Miroku's POV is so fun to write from. I hope I'm keeping the characters in character. I'm trying, at least as close as they can get if they lived in the modern world. Kagome's getting a bit weird, but I think it's close enough^^ 

**Ryoko876:** Yeah, sentences kindda get old before you even finish saying it, doesn't it? I found out that I sometimes forget that I had actually started a sentence. I was asking someone something today and I just went, "do you…" and she was like, "yes?" and I totally forgot that I was saying something 

**Queenizay:** Kikyou will only go bad as far as necessary. My goal in writing this fic is to keep them in character although it's AU. And you updated!! Loved it!! Old guy didn't make his appearance here, but he will next chapter. I was too absorbed in Miroku's thoughts that I ran out of words to write Bordum needs to die!!! I hate being bored!!! Ironically, I get bored so easily… *sigh* 

**Aamalie:** Geography as a subject is alright. But our teacher's evil and makes us do all this stupid stuff… we have to do journals and surveys on ourselves for Geography. So glad I'm not doing it next year!! I was just stressing out the other day, what with 4 things due today and all… One more exam to go and I shall be freeeeeee…. I guessed my way through Photoshop and it's just cool!!! All the colours and effects and *goes into a Photoshop-is-the-best-thing-ever-invented-by-men speech* Update Splintered Coral!!!

Anyways, REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think about the chapter and the title. Feedback is always appreciated!! Go clickie on that cute lil button just there on the bottom left^-^


	9. The Pervert Must DIE!

A/N: Bad bad me, leaving this until now. *slaps self* There was exams to do and then I had to pack everything up and then the holidays. Yup, I'm officially back home now^^ *strokes her room lovingly* And then I was busy being jetlagged and home to be bothered writing. I'm also working on a fanart for this fic, it got to a stage where I was more interested in those than writing the actual fic…-.-;; So far I've finished all the sketches, Kagome's fully done (colour and all), Inuyasha's half coloured in. Just in case anyone cared… This chapter is longer than usual though, so forgive my slackness, please? *chibi-inuyasha eyes*

Disclaimer: to be philosophical, maybe we don't exist, which means neither does Rumiko Takashi or Inuyasha. Nuuuuuuuuuu…….. it's tragic enough that I don't own him or anyone else in the series… *sob*

Another thing, just as a warning… My grammar's all stuffed up in this chapter so forgive, forgive, forgive! I did reread it, but my brain just isn't working…T-T

**Reason**

By dEeYaN

Chapter Nine – The Pervert Must DIE!!!

What is life? Why do we exist? Do we even exist? Or do we exist merely just because we think we do? Maybe we are no more than pions in the game of life played by greater existence. Maybe we are no more than ants, so easily crushed and yet stubbornly living on as if we were the only ones that mattered.

"Oh, sorry," Kikyou's thoughts were forced to a halt when someone rudely bumped into her.

"I was rushing and didn't see you. I'm so sorry," Kagome's cheerful face was full of concern, "Are you okay?" she asked, picking up the books that Kikyou had dropped.

"I'm fine," Kikyou murmured, grabbing her books and walked away.

"Hey, no need to be rude! Kagome DID say sorry!" Kikyou ignored Yuka's remark that followed. Vaguely, she heard Kagome telling her friends that she didn't mind at all.

Kikyou did not like Kagome, full stop.

Why, even Kikyou, herself, could not say. She had even **tried** liking Kagome, but to no avail. She cannot help not liking her, it was just fate. Kikyou had never thought much about the popular people. Most of them are airheads, anyway. Not worth her time at all.

But Kikyou wasn't a sour I-hate-those-popular-people-but-I-secretly-want-to-be-like-them kind of person. She knew Kagome had something more than most of the girls at their school. What, she wasn't sure, yet. Kikyou was sure that, as sure as she hated Kagome, she would find out one day.

True, Kagome had been around airheads a bit too long that she could be mistaken for one but there was something more in her, something hidden so deep inside that would be dismissed easily as an illusion, she had personality. Why Kikyou didn't like her was a real mystery. She even disliked her more than other real air heads.

Ever since they met, Kikyou had watched her. She had acted like her friends so much that even Kikyou nearly dismissed it as an illusion. Nevertheless, if anyone, Kikyou would know never to underestimate anyone. Kagome would grow one day, grow out of the nonsense and materialism she had grown up with. She wouldn't be too dense to discover that there is more to life than passing exams and getting into top high schools. Kikyou would give her that much. If anything, Kagome wasn't a real fool. She might even be a threat. And so Kikyou waited, dreading the day when Kagome would break free of her shell.

Kikyou didn't need anyone to tell her that Kagome never truly noticed her. Kikyou didn't blame her, not many people noticed her existence anyway, not even those in her class. She haven't had any close friends for quite awhile until Sango came. It was weird, her friendship with Sango was. It was weird, she had been alone for so long that the sudden friendliness surprised her, she was the one who chose solitude, why quit now? She could explain her attraction to Sango no better than she could explain her hatred for Kagome. Perhaps fate does exist and one day the reason of it all shall be cleared. All she could do was wait…

A loud thump of bag against desk announced Sango's arrival.

 "A good morning to you, Sango," Kikyou smiled, "did you beat him up?"

"Huh?" Sango seemed to be too distracted to digest Kikyou's question at first. Once she did, however, she started muttering under her breath quickly, ignoring the importance of full stops or commas or any other forms of sentence marks, leaving Kikyou with as much information as she had before the question was mentioned.

"What happened? Wasn't he there?" Kikyou asked patiently. She knew that Sango was going to beat the pervert up yesterday, but had a detention to go that she had to postpone it until the morning. Kikyou was expecting Sango to come to school happy all over again, her revenge avenged.

"…heWASthere. ExceptIdidn'treallyseehiminthebeginningandthenhestarted…" was as much as Kikyou could get. Not that it helped anyway…

"Sango, speak faster please. You're talking so slow, I'm growing impatient. Not to mentioning the issue of turning you volume down," Kikyou said calmly.

"Oh, sorry," Sango blushed, "I'm just… It was just that- that… I mean… Yesterday, no, this morning… I-," Sango was still struggling to find words when the bell rang.

"The perv got away again?" Kikyou offered helpfully.

"YES!!! You know what happened??" Sango demanded.

"Shh… Tell me at lunch, okay? Topo-sensei is here," Kikyou stood up abruptly and gestured to Sango to follow suit to acknowledge the Physics teacher's presence.

It took another 5 minutes and a warning look from Topo-sensei for Sango to stop muttering curses under her breath. Kikyou laughed inwardly, it was amusing how worked Sango got over that senpai. Mind you, Kikyou didn't think much about perverts either, they really are losers, their as air headed as anyone can get. Despite the amusement, Kikyou was slightly worried, she's already heard about the senpai, Miroku Houshi, she could only hope that he'd loose interest in Sango and let her be. For the only reason he was known to her, who cared nothing on stupid matters of popular people was because he was a famous heart-breaker. A playboy that never stays with the same girl over a maximum of a month. That is, at the most. 

(A/N: Dun dun dun…^-^)

-------------*****-------------

"Come on, Sango. It shouldn't be that bad. You didn't mind it that much yesterday, did you?" Kikyou placed a comforting hand on the sighing Sango's shoulder, "Ganbatte ne?" 

"Hhh… Guess so… I'm just in no mood for detentions," Sango sighed once again, she'd have to skip her quiet thinking sessions by the river again today.

"You look really tired. Why don't you just tell them you'd do it another day and get some rest?" Kikyou suggested, eyeing Sango's drained features.

"As if they'd believe me… Guess it was partly my fault anyway. I never knew being angry could drain me so much. You know what? I'm so tired that even if he pops up here, I'd be too tired to do anything much…" Sango stifled a yawn.

"That bad? I'll certainly kill him if her ever comes anywhere near you again. If he doesn't, I'll beat him up for you anyway if he ever appears into my sight. We could even arrange that to happen," Kikyou winked at Sango.

"Thanks, Kikyou. That coming from you means a lot," Sango winked back, "you better get going then. You have work today, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do indeed. Sure you'd be okay?"

"I'll survive," Sango attempted an enthusiastic smile.

"Ganbatte, Sango! I'll see you tomorrow," Kikyou gave an encouraging smile.

"Thanks. See you!"

Sighing yet again, Sango packed the last of her books into her bag and then slung it over one shoulder as was her habit. She then started to set out to the library for her detention. At least it was a library detention, she just had to help clean up and arrange stuff in there. To say the truth, she actually enjoyed it, she had always loved books and libraries. She wouldn't mind at all if it wasn't a measure of punishment. She used to volunteer to help in her village's library. It was a really small one with nothing to be compared to Shikon High's library. A school library to be bigger than a village's, it's quite sad actually, especially since the village existed no more save in her heart.

Swallowing back the lump in her throat, she entered the library, where reporting to the overly-paranoid-for-her-precious-library-that-wasn't-even-hers head librarian, she was told that someone else would be there to help her. Must be the person who was caught eating in the library this morning, Sango thought to herself, setting herself to work putting returned books back to their shelves. She felt better already what with the soothing sounds of the library, the low murmurs of whispered conversations, the rustle of turned pages, the scratch of pens against papers combined with the cool temperature of the library… She might as well be sitting on the bank of the little river.

For some uncomprehendable reasons, that reminded her of the reason she was there in the first place. She had already done her detention for being late yesterday, but this morning Eri-sensei had caught her slapping Houshi-senpai and gave her a week worth of detention. It was just a slap too! The pervert deserved WAY more. Oh, yes… He really was asking for a beating, Sango clenched her fists when she remembered his expression when Eri-sensei gave her the detention. She'll make him pay, she swore she would. Sango didn't realize that she had started cracking her knuckles until the librarian shouted at her to stop since it was disturbing everyone. Hmph, her voice was the one disturbing community, all shrill and annoying. Sighing, Sango went back to work.

Settling back into her work, Sango felt herself calming down once again. Reaching for the next stack of books on the returned trolley, Sango's hand collided with another one reaching for the same book.

"G-gomen," Sango withdrew her hand automatically.

"Why, hello, Sango. We meet again it seems. I didn't know you liked me that much that you miss me already," Miroku gave Sango a charming smile, which in his opinion was fit to melt any girl, let alone Sango.

"You," Sango hissed.

"Don't worry about this morning. I understand fully that you were under a lot of pressure. I forgive you, Sango," Miroku said humbly, his eyes somewhat betraying his solemn tone.

"Wha-," Sango spluttered, not expecting this at all.

"Yes, I mean it. Please don't think about it too much," Miroku added, his eyes laughing as he took in Sango's flustered expression.

That helped Sango recover from her shock, "YOU-," 

"Miss Sango! You have disturbed the library **repeatedly**, there **are** people trying to get some work done, you know! **Please** be more considerate, for God's sake, you **are** on detention!" the librarian roared.

"…sorry…" Sango felt her day couldn't be any worse when she saw the idiotic smile on Miroku's face. '_How dare he_!!'

"Just wait, senpai, just you wait…" Sango gave a dangerously sweet smile and then started working once again, pretending the senpai didn't exist since it was way more convenient than putting up with him. Her tiredness was all forgotten, her theory about leaving Miroku alone had been proved wrong.

"I shall indeed…" Miroku smirked, choosing books that belonged near the shelf where Sango was working. Kagome's friend or no, he wasn't going to let himself go unnoticed.

------------------***********----------------

A/N: and so the plot thickens… or NOT! It's going really slow, isn't it? I'm sorry… I can't help it… I just can't write them suddenly liking each other all of a sudden… It won't be natural… Especially since they've only met few times… There's a bit on Kikyou, though, for non-Kikyou haters^^

I've got a feeling this is going to be a long one… Hopefully finished I do have an idea what I'm doing, so that's okay. I want to fix stuff up in the previous chapters… I'll do it… one day…-.- 

My friend has episode 132!!! But I'd have to wait for about another 2 months until I can actually see it… the pain of living overseas T-T I can't wait… I'm forever indebted to her…

And.. guess what??? I have an inspiration for a S/M AMV!! Let's hope, I'd be able to work out Premier… I got it the other day and it looks so complicated. The difference between Premier and Windows Movie Maker is like paint to Photoshop… Which I guess is fair enough, being Windows and Adobe… I'd rather use Premier if possible, now I've got it… Hopefully, I won't be doing anything this holiday, because I really wouldn't have any time once I get back to school…

**Review Responses:**

**Ryoko876**: it was weird? T-T that's how Miroku thinks though… In this fic at least… Why was it weird? And yeah, alarm clocks really do have a conspiracy against us, ne?

**Flint**: LOL!! The dead daylights, eh? That's just funny!!! She didn't get to beat Miroku up… gomen… She got a slap in, though^^;; Sango will get more hits in, eventually… btw, I can't decide whether or not you liked my fic^^;; And Maths is a word, I checked from reliable sources… It's a slang of some sort… Not proper English, I guess… Gomen…

**Destiny's Angel**: ah, my brain's just gone weird then… I was depressed over my Geo assignment… Believe me, Geography can be extremely painful in some situations… specially with certain teachers *mumble mumble* not mentioning any names… . .

**DemonSlayerGirl**: see? It's an update^^ Miroku isn't that self absorbed. He's just… amuses himself, that's all… He's quite sarcastic about himself, in fact… There is a reason for everything^^

**Aamalie**: Can't wait for the next chapter of Splintered Coral^^ I love it so far^^ What's Miroku to do with 2 Sangos?

Has anyone noticed the how it all began because of Kaede? I mean, Miroku gave up his seat to Kaede (who is unsignificant for the moment) therefore causing him to stand up and grope Sango^^;;; Am I making sense? And yes, I might even have Shippou in this fic, I just realized how I never had him in any others. I just… forgot^^;;

Some **acknowledgements**: 

My friend, **Meg**: for all the philosophical talks we've been having. You told me to put it in a fic one day, so I did. Kindda, anyway… ; **Chickachisato**: for the library detention idea. Thankies, dolbey-face^^ ; **Leesy**** Metallium**: helping me with ideas^^ *huggies*; Topo-sensei was based on Physics teacher in my old school… somehow, I can just see him liking anime 

Anyways, enough ranting (for now). REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Make me happy, pweese??


	10. Jealousy Was Out Of Question

A/N: I'm updating. I actually am, I made myself update before I go away. I'm going to my grandma's tomorrow. And she lives in a different city… aka I won't be touching computer for at least 5 days!!! I call that tragic… T-T And I'm staying up to update too… *points at clock* 'tis 2 am… btw, **READ A/N AT THE END OF CHAPTER!! **Sort of important…

Disclaimer: Same as every other disclaimers in this entire website -.- aka no I do not own Inuyasha. I did get an Inuyasha poster and the first movie OST cd for Christmas though!^-^ If Rumiko Takahashi wants to give Inuyasha to me anyway, my birthday's in February^^

Which reminds me… MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! And an early HAPPY NEW YEAR too!!! I got the 2nd movie yesterday!! I was like T-T so happy… and ep 118, but I couldn't watch it because electricity went off this morning. Only got to watch the movie… See? I'm actually updating instead of watching the eps!! I call that sacrifice!! NOT!! -.- Anyway, on with it…

Warning: this chapter was only re-read once. There might be many grammatical mistakes and an overly usage of some words. It's 2 am and I'm kindda stupid…

Reason

By dEeYaN

Chapter Ten – Jealousy Was Out Of Question

If anyone appreciated the gift of life, it would be Sango. Sango knew how it felt to be desperately clinging on to life despite the fact that life was already oozing out of the physical body. She knew how it felt to have the precious gift of loved ones torn away because of the lack of life. How it felt to wake up finding yourself alive but no one else is…

Sango nearly laughed at the irony of her situation. After all those energy wasted on surviving and solemn oaths of surviving no matter what, she was tempted to simply jump in front of a random car and end her life. Shaking her head as if trying to shake away the idea, Sango sat down at the bus stop, waiting for her bus. She must've been even more tired than she thought. 

Despite the fact that her life had started to become better and her nightmare visits were lessening by the days, Sango had been loosing more sleep than she liked lately. Ever since Sango was born, she had always had more difficulty than most people in falling asleep. The fact that she was a light sleeper also helped to corrupt her sleep. These last two nights, however, she had been so restless because of her anger to the way a certain pervert had treated her. She had also been up thinking of ways not only to avenge her pride but also the injustice she suffered from getting detentions when the pervert lived on happily ever after.

"Are you alright?" the object of her thoughts decided to sit next to her at the bust stop.

"You're sitting next to me," Sango snapped, not bothering to even look at the offender. Why would she anyway, enduring a whole afternoon at detention with him was pain enough!

"I didn't know you like me that much. I'm touched." Miroku did a dramatic pose with his hands on his heart and his face a puppy-dog face Miroku version, hoping to make Sango laugh.

"This is how much I like you," Sango said giving Miroku hopes even though she hadn't as much as glanced at his supposedly comical pose.

"Yes?" Miroku pressed Sango on, expecting a hug or a kiss.

"Zero," Sango positioned her index finger and her thumb together, creating an 'o' shape, "as in none."

"You jest, Sango," Miroku did yet another overly dramatic pose, this time accompanied by his trademarked feeling-very-hurt-expression.

"First to detention, now here. Don't tell me you're actually stalking me, because I seriously haven't noticed," Sango felt sorely tempted to push Miroku into the ongoing traffic now, her former desire of killing herself forgotten.

"Some respect you have for your senpai, Sango. Besides, I didn't go to detention voluntarily, I do have better things to do than randomly going to detentions-,"

"Like chasing girls," muttered Sango under her breath.

"That too and other things," Miroku surprised Sango, she didn't think she'd said the last comment out loud, "that old gate guy must've had some grudge against me or something… He didn't let me in for ages and got me into trouble…"

"Old gate guy? You mean Mr. Tanaka? He's very nice, though…" despite herself, Sango was interested in the topic, "he wouldn't do anything like that. Stop blaming your misfortunes on other people, _Senpai_."

"I don't call being stuck with you for detention as a misfortune," Miroku found himself saying his lines.

"I do."

"Do not deny what is obvious, Sango," Miroku's answer made no sense whatsoever to both.

"What the?" Miroku was saved by the bus' arrival.

Indeed Miroku wanted to ask himself the same question as well. Why had he said that? It was so lame and wrong… It was a pretty good line, but it was WAY out of place when he said it. Scratching his non-itchy head, Miroku paid his fee and proceeded to sit next to Sango.

Sango, had however, anticipated his next move and had already placed her bag on the seat next to her and was giving him an extremely weird look.

"May I have the honour of sitting next to you?" Miroku asked politely.

"Honour?" Sango had to stop herself from snorting, "Nice try, but no. We're the only ones in this bus, go sit somewhere else."

"But Sango, how am I supposed to enjoy this ride if I am denied your company?" Miroku gave Sango another version of his pleading look. Like all the other versions, it didn't work on her.

"You'll survive, _Senpai_. Now leave me in peace before I bash you up," Sango put in as much sarcasm as she could manage into the word 'senpai'.

"But-," Miroku opened his mouth to object, but was interrupted.

"Go. Away. PLEASE!!!!!" Sango couldn't stop herself from shouting.

"Was he bothering you, Miss?" the driver glared at Miroku who timidly looked back.

"Yes! Well, not really… Thanks for asking, though," Sango shot Miroku a dirty look.

"If you say so," the driver looked at Miroku again who was still rooted to place, "please be seated, it is extremely dangerous to stand up while the bus is in motion. I really wouldn't enjoy you dying when I'm driving."

Sango could just laugh at Miroku's shocked expression. He certainly didn't see that coming, neither did she though. Sango knew how to control her emotions, but a combination of an extremely annoying pervert's nagging and lack of sleep had its way. Especially when she was lacking sleep due to him… She honestly didn't know why he was bugging her so much… He WAS a pervert and all but still… She knew perfectly well he wasn't worth missing sleep over…

Miroku stared first at Sango then at the driver and back to Sango, who was trying to stifle a laugh, and then decided to take a seat at the back, just near the rear door. What is it with grownups being on Sango's side? First that gate keeper, now this bus driver… Of course, the teachers loved him, but still…

The bus halted at Sango's stop and Sango hopped out of the bus, calling out a 'thanks' to the bus driver and pointedly ignoring Miroku. She noticed someone standing in the shadows move when he/she saw her. Hoping it wasn't any kinda of violence-seeking person, Sango started to walk when the person called her.

"Sango!" the person grabbed Sango's shoulders to stop her from walking on. Bad move. More on reflex than on anything else, Sango slapped the hand away and gave the person a kick on the stomach. That finished, she then proceeded to check who it was she just abused.

"I-Inuyasha???" Sango stared at the white haired guy.

"Do you mind??" Inuyasha glared at her.

"So-sorry… I didn't mean to do that. It was a reflex… I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Sango stuttered on.

"Of course I am! Why won't I be? Your kicks hadn't improved since you were 9!" Inuyasha denied the fact that he was dying to double over and howl.

"But- Since I was nine? Hang on, does that mean…"

"Okay, so we were friends in the past, big deal, Sango. I didn't waste my time waiting for you to gush around about the past," Inuyasha folded his hands together arrogantly.

"Of course. So why were you waiting for me then?" still happy anyway that she was proven right on the issue of Inuyasha being a person of her past despite Inuyasha's reluctance to admit it.

"Huh? Oh yeah… erm… Well…" Inuyasha in loss for something arrogant or insulting to say was pretty funny in itself but added up with the fact that he had started fidgeting with his hair was hilarious. Sango could do nothing else but laugh, so she did.

"Why the hell are you laughing at me?" Inuyasha looked at Sango unbelievingly, which only made Sango's laugh worsen.

"Sorry, it's- it's just that…" Sango laughed again.

"Feh! Why did I even bother? You're as dense as every other girl, Sango," Inuyasha made a move to walk away.

"Hang on… Sorry… I haven't laughed much these days and I couldn't help myself. I'm happy that you really were that annoying tough kid in my past, Inuyasha. Things had changed so much and it feels so good to have someone that I actually know here," Sango sobered up.

"Keh! Whatever," even labeled as 'that annoying tough kid', Inuyasha's eyes did soften.

"So, what were you going to ask me?" Sango asked as they started walking.

"Eh? Well… Who the hell was that girl?" Inuyasha spat out in the end.

"Girl? What girl?" Sango ask confusedly, racking her brain for any ideas of who might be 'that girl'.

"The one you were with the other day! The one who looked like Ki- I mean the one who was overly chattery and loud and so obviously think highly of herself!" Inuyasha was awarded with another blank look due to his 'detailed' description of the girl.

"When was this again?"

"Last week on- How the hell am I supposed to remember?" Inuyasha said not wanting to admit that he actually even remembered the time when it happened.

"Oh…"

"Forget it! It doesn't really matter anyway," Inuyasha folded his arms in a stubborn manner once again.

"Okay, then!" Sango smiled.

"Huh?" Inuyasha obviously didn't expect Sango to 'forget it', "Feh!"

"I need to get something," Sango said eyeing the mini market in front.

"Okay, bye," Inuyasha acted as if he didn't care but he did. The mysterious girl had been bugging him for a while now and it seems like she'll continue doing just that now.

"See you," Sango waved, but as she was pushing the door open, a memory came back to her, "Inuyasha! I think I know who the girl you were asking about was!"

"Huh? Who?" Inuyasha nearly broke his neck from turning around so fast.

"Kagome came home with me last week and we stopped at this market. I think she said something about a weird guy shouting at her… was that you?"

"Oh… I thought she was someone else, that stupid girl!" Inuyasha felt somewhat relieved now he knew that it definitely was someone else.

"Okay then, I'll see you around," Sango disappeared into the mini market, knowing Inuyasha would forget to say 'thank you' and that he'll just go nuts if she stayed around.

------------------------******************--------------------------

Whoops! That certainly was unexpected. Sango really does never cease to surprise him. He never thought Sango could be one to loose her temper. Maybe he was pushing her a bit too far. This whole thing about trying to get closer to her maybe wasn't a good idea at all.

Then again, there was the signs. Miroku snickered, it is destined that she should like me like most girls. Why would they be stuck together by so many coincidences if not because of the work of fate?

Watching her as she pointedly ignored him and actually thanked the bus driver caused Miroku to feel a bit hurt. Did that bus driver actually mean more to her than him? The bus driver was just a, well… he was just a bus driver... unlike him who was good looking and  charming and-

Anyway, the driver seemed to have dropped something in surprise when Sango said thank you. Hmph, serve him right! Miroku noticed that Sango was still outside and kicking. Literally.^^;; 

Miroku was eternally grateful that Sango only managed to get a slap on him. The guy she had just kick seemed to be in a lot of pain. Sango then seemed to recognize the guy and the guy said something… and…

Why exactly was Sango looking so happy?

…she looks really pretty when she's laughing… Wow, did he just thought that? He'd seen way prettier girls than Sango, so why did he just thought that? It was Sango… 

Who is that guy? Why is Sango so happy to see him? Unfair! 

Why does Miroku care again? It might just be Sango's brother or her boyfriend. Why would he care about Sango's boyfriend?

 No, Miroku decided, he didn't care about Sango's boyfriend. He did sort of (underline that!!!!) cared whether or not Sango had one… And that was just because he'd feel guilty if she did have one and he wrecked their relationship… Yes, that was all it was.

Sango and the guy had started walking away from the bus stop and Miroku felt somehow tempted to jump off after them and make sure the guy didn't touch Sango in any way. To his further annoyance, the bus driver seemed to have righted every wrong and had them on the way once again. Miroku chose to ignore the scene between Sango and the guy. It really was nothing to him. 

Except something to keep in thought _if_ he was to go on with his plan for Sango. Jealousy was certainly out of question. Miroku wasn't allowed to love. He could only hurt. 

A/N: hmm… It was twice longer than usual. Many many words I typed… Excuse the bad puns here and there… . . 

Review Responses: 

**Aamalie**: yeah, I think Kikyou does deserve some happiness. I'd hate Inuyasha too if I was Kikyou (in the series). Too bad I'm a fangirl In this fic, it would be a Kag/Inu pairing (secondary)… Unfortunately, I hope that in the end of the series, Kikyou would end up with Inuyasha and Kagome can meet up with Inuyasha's reincarnation or something… Kikyou is better than Kagome in lots of aspects… That's just me though… *sigh*

**Hououza**: Such a nice review!! I don't deserve it *blows nose* Thank you!! Inuyasha just made another appearance^^ And yes, he will, the show wasn't called 'Inuyasha' for nothing. And as for the favorite couple question, if you meant Kag/Inu pairing, yes they will be in it, but this fic is more on Mir/San since they're my favorite couple^-^ See? Inuyasha's asking for Kagome!! 

**Ryoko876**: heheh… Did Kikyou really sound that weird? I was trying to make everyone different. Sango's pretty neutral, Miroku's all proud of himself, Kikyou's just philosophical… Kikyou thinks a lot, I guess… Probably too much for her own good. ^^;;

**Tsuna**: see I updated!! Thank you so much for the kind words!! I'm deeply touched!

Sachie Jaganashi: I don't know what's wrong with my English and that's the problem… I'm still learning and I get so many things mixed up and I tend to use the same words over and over again… T-T Thanks for the review!!!

Okay, **READ THIS**!!! I want to know whether this fic is worth your time or not. Because I'm honestly starting to hate it. It's going so slow and I'm tempted to fully just rewrite it all over again. Except it would take longer to update and you might be bored to death reading the same plot over again… So please tell me if you're reviewing what I should do aka: 1) rewrite it 2)just shut up and go on with the story, fixing it up as I go 3)abandon it

The last one I won't do, but its an option you can give me *shrugs*. I'm writing cuz I like to and I'm not abandoning it even if flamers roast me… Reviews are gladly accepted though, they really make my day!!!

This chapter, I thought, was slightly better than the previous ones. Most likely just me though… Tell me what you think… Please…? *chibi-inu eyes* I'm one confused little girl…


	11. Cursed Capsicums

A/N: eek… Sorry for the late update. After all that fuss in the last chapter too It was hard to write this chapter… Major writer's block… Finished it around 2 weeks ago but when I re-read it, I started re-writing it… -.-;; And ff.net is being weird too… It's WAY longer than usual, but. So hope that'll make up for it.

Anyways, so sorry for the long wait (if anyone's actually waiting, that is) and yea… hope this chapter isn't too weird… I don't like capsicums very much…*cringe*

Reason

By dEeYaN

Chapter Eleven – Cursed Capsicums

It was a hot day. Correction, an _extremely_ hot day. Even her mini skirt and short sleeved uniform couldn't save Kagome from getting boiled alive. What she'd give to be at home in familiar surroundings of her air conditioned room… She felt that she at last understood perfectly how it would feel like having your home stripped away from you.

Instead she was stuck in this stuffy weather, trying to survive the long and agonizing journey to get some capsicum for her mother. Her darling mother (and no, she isn't being sarcastic or anything. Her mother _could be_ a darling at times) hadn't been feeling too well today due to the heat. But of course Kagome would feel perfectly fine being exposed to the so-called wise sun unarmed, because Kagome was young and healthy and wasn't her grandfather (who for some unknown reason started to have complaints about his non-existent low blood pressure). Oh, and don't forget that she's also got major exams coming up…

Cursing capsicums for the sole reason of existing made Kagome felt a bit better. Seriously, what's so good about them anyway? She made up her mind that she hates them from now on. Hang on, her mum had insisted that stew could never be cooked without capsicum which might be why she was off getting it, therefore capsicum is one of the ingredients for their stew dinner tonight… Maybe she can start hating it tomorrow night.

Searching her mind for fragments of exam material to distract herself from the heat, a cry made its way to her ears. Searching down the road she spotted a red haired boy, who looked no older than 5, crying in the middle of the street. It was obvious that he was lost and yet all he got were sympathical glances from the passersbys after which they went on with their lives, none had time to spare for the lost boy. The police will help him eventually anyway. Of course the police would, it was their duty after all. Problem is, how would they know that a child was lost in the middle of a busy street. Hmm… That could be Kagome's question of the day. NOT!

Sending out personal glares to each and every one of those cold hearted, ignorant people who could bear leaving a young and innocent (not to mention cute) child get kidnapped, Kagome kneeled down in front of the boy, pretending not to notice that she was blocking people's way. Evil conspiracy between capsicum and the heat forgotten, she gave him the kindest smile she could give.

"Hello…" Kagome always thought that asking 'are you alright?' or 'are you lost'  to someone who was obviously lost was extremely cheesy and offending, so she racked her brain for something that might soothe him, "What's wrong?"

The boy managed to look at her suspiciously through his tears. If not for her own childhood spent in being drilled by 'don't talk to strangers', Kagome would've wondered why the boy wasn't so innocent. She still had paranoids about strangers even now…

"My name's Kagome Higurashi. I'll try and help you if you don't mind…" Kagome wondered for awhile if the boy even understood her. He did looked a bit foreign…

 "I can't find Granny," the boy sniffed at last, deciding to trust her for the moment.

"You can't find her?" Kagome asked soothingly, "Well, then, I'll help you look. Two is better than one, right?"

"My name's Shippou," the boy tried hard to stop crying, this Kagome seems trustable enough and if she turns out to be evil, he isn't about to show that he was scared. Not that he was or anything, "I live with Granny in a white house."

"Can you remember the address?" Kagome asked patiently, determined to get Shippou home whatever it takes.

"No…" Shippou felt tears starting to smart his eyes once again. Kagome looked too trustable indeed that he sort of felt bad for disappointing her.

"Shh… Don't cry. We'll find her somehow. Come, we'll just walk around for a bit and you can tell me if you recognize something or someone," Kagome gave Shippou another encouraging smile.

"Thank you, Kagome!" Shippou smiled back at her. Somehow, in his 5 years old mind, the form of Kagome being evil was changed and there was no doubt now that Kagome was his guardian angel coming to help him in the form of a junior high school girl.

Kagome cocked up an eyebrow at his way of addressing her, but took Shippou's hand nevertheless. She smiled at the determined look Shippou had as they walked down the street, both craning out their necks for 'Granny'.

After a good time of searching, Shippou felt his risen hopes fell once again. What if Granny just hated him after all and left him on purpose? He was only being a nuisance to Kagome and she'll eventually get bored and hate him too. Just when he thought if he blinked just once more, his tears would start falling again, he saw at last a vaguely familiar sight. The sight came in a form of a guy in a messy high school uniform and a red cap covering his white long hair walking aimlessly down the street.

He was sure he'd seen that guy some where… He tugged on Kagome's hand and pointed a finger at him.

"Is that… Granny…?" Kagome asked uncertainly. 'Granny' certainly what she'd expected.

"No, of course not! Granny is so much cooler than him!" Kagome just had to smile at the angry look Shippou gave her.

"Sorry, I didn't he'd be Granny either. Do you know him?"

"Not really… But I've seen him somewhere… I think he knows Granny," Shippou's nose cringed up in concentration.

"Well, then. Let's go ask him for help," Kagome steeled herself, hoping the punk looking guy wouldn't try and mess up with her. She was quite unarmed and tired plus the heat was giving her a bit of a headache. Still, that wasn't an excuse to abandon Shippou, there's no way she's giving up before Shippou was safe and sound. And so forward she marched.

"Erm… Excuse me, Shippou here is lost and we were just wandering if-," Kagome was cut short as the guy gave one startled look at him.

"Ki-kikyou?! What the hell are you doing here???!!" without any warning, he started shaking Kagome's shoulders roughly.

"Wha-," Stomach churning… Kagome was so startled and scared that for the first few seconds she let him shake her and then the pain started registering and she was forced back down to earth, "Stop that!" to her relief, he actually did.

"What was that for?" she spat out after her stomach calmed down.

"You're not Kikyou…" the guy looked at her as if he'd just seen her for the first time, which she doubted very much since he still had his hands on her shoulders, ready to shake her up if need comes to it.

"No, I am quite sure I wasn't given that name," Kagome was sure it was her witty comment that guided realization into his expression. Somehow she was struck by a vague memory of him as if she'd seen him before like a déjà vu but then again rude guys are spread all across the nation.

"Feh, I should've known. Damn, wench!" the guy let go of Kagome's shoulders as if she'd just stung him.

"Hey! Stop right there!!" if Kagome wasn't offended, then nothing could make her, imagine being shaking to death and accused of having a name other than your own and then being blamed for not having that name and then the guy who did that all just left her without so much of an apology. He even _dared_ to make it seem as if it was _her_ fault!

Kagome actually heard veins popping in her head as she watched the silver haired punk who dared walked on as if he hadn't heard her at all. Fuming, she ran after him, forgetting Shippou who was toddling after her, and barred his way.

"Get out of the way, wench!" he made as if to shove her out of the way but didn't. He had at least some manners after all.

Not until you apologize," Kagome answered stubbornly.

"Keh!" was the answer she got as Inuyasha tried to circle around her, but she barred his way once again, oblivious that they were starting to pick audience.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked exasperated at her stubbornness and choosing to ignore his own.

"I just told you," Kagome glared back.

"It was a mistake, ok? Now get out of the way before I have to force you," he growled.

"No."

"You- you- bitch!!!"

"What did you just call me?? How dare you!"

And the fight went on and on and on. And on. It was obvious that Kagome had forgotten all about Shippou by now. And Shippou didn't like that at all. Whoever this white haired guy was, he was certainly bothering Kagome and taking away her attention from the poor abandoned kid. So Shippou did the only thing his five-year-old mind knew well enough to do in confusing circumstances. He started crying. Loudly.

And just as he hoped, it caught Kagome's attention. She started cooing and shushing him, apologizing not only for herself but also for the mean ugly person who was certainly and most undoubtly the source of his unhappiness. The crowd thought she kind of put too much emphasize on the mean ugly part and so did Inuyasha.

Luckyly, Shippou's little bout didn't only catch Kagome's attention, "Shippou!! There you are!!! I've been looking all over for you," an elderly lady came out of the crowd.

"Grandma…" Shippou ran over to the lady, "Kagome helped me, but that white haired guy is bothering her… Can you please help her?" he pleaded innocently. 

"Why, Inuyasha, fancy seeing you here…" turned not to Kagome but to the white haired guy.

"Hmph. And who the hell are you, old hag?" Inuyasha snapped, needing a place to vent his anger.

"You-," Kagome was ready to give him a lifelong lecture on respecting elders but the 'Granny' held her arm out, indicating her to leave it be.

"Have you forgotten already? Young people these days… And they call us old. It has only been three years, Inuyasha… I'm Kaede from the Kakkera household," Kaede gave Inuyasha a scrutinizing look as if to challenge him to react.

"K-Kaede…?" Kagome thought that Inuyasha paled, but he recovered soon enough.

"So you're still alive, are you? Still sucking up for the master?" Inuyasha spat out.

"Inuyasha! How dare you! Have your mother ever thought you any manners?" Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. Never before had she encountered someone as rude and selfish as he was.

"Feh," Inuyasha answered.

"Never mind that. You are very kind hearted, young lady. And you helped Shi-," Kaede's sentence got cut off as she took a good look at Kagome for the first time.

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked concerned as Kaede was gawping at her and looked as if she was getting the biggest shock of her life. Shocks were never good for old people and Kaede even looked almost… scared…

"No, it's nothing… You just look like someone I know," Kaede glanced at Inuyasha sharply.

"Oh…" Kagome didn't know what to say to that. Who is this girl who supposedly looks so much like her anyway? What kind of person was she that could make Kaede scared and Inuyasha so worried?

"Keh! She doesn't look one bit like Kikyou!!" Inuyasha spat out, his earlier accusations forgotten already.

"Wha?? Excuse me, _you_ were the one accusing me of having that name and now _you_ say that I don't look like her? Are you blind or just plain dumb?" Kagome answered back.

"What I mean was that Kikyou was WAY prettier and she certainly didn't snap at people. She was WAY nicer," Inuyasha was bringing the crowd back again.

"You-,"

"Hang on there, you two. Let's all go over to my place where we can speak this over a cup of tea. I'm sure we can find a solution if we work together," Kaede pulled both Inuyasha and Kagome away from the crowd, little Shippou tottering behind.

They soon arrived at what Kagome assumed was Kaede's place. She was surprised to find that it was quite huge.

"Feh! All those sucking up weren't for nothing after all, eh?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome was ready to launch another patented 'respect your elders' speech but Kaede just brushed it away, not particularly agreeing or disagreeing.

"Now the keys," she said, taking a ring full of keys and started the task of trying them one by one.

"Some people just are too lazy to even mark their keys," Inuyasha stated simply and took his leave.

"You might like to stay, young man," Kaede said without even glancing at him.

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically, "And why is that, may I ask?"

"Because," Kaede said simply, knowing that it'll hold Inuyasha's curiosity.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Ahah!" Kaede found the right key at last and opened the door triumphantly, "come in, everyone."

With some hesitation as if he was scared that Kaede's house will swallow him and a final 'feh' Inuyasha followed Kagome inside.

Kagome herself wondered how she managed to get here, she was sure she didn't originally step out of her comfy house to have a social gathering with an elderly, a punk and a five year old who won't stop clinging to her. She slurped her tea absently before she caught Inuyasha glaring daggers at his cup of tea as if it was all the tea's (or the cup's) fault that he was stranded here instead of walking aimlessly down a random street, which Kagome was sure is what he does all the time.

"So…" Kaede broke the silence.

"Out with it, old hag. I know there's something going in that shriveled mind of yours!" Inuyasha barked with impatience.

"Kagome, what do you think about a part time job?" Kaede's unexpected question was all that kept _Kagome_ from barking at Inuyasha.

"Eh? Part time job? Yeah, I suppose I do need one… Why?" Kagome gave Kaede a confused look.

"Would you like to baby sit Shippou? I can promise you good working hours and a worthwhile wage," Kaede offered.

"Eh?" Kagome asked dumbly, "That would be nice, I suppose, but why?"

"Shippou is a very shy little guy, he's only talked to me and some few others. It was all right until he had to go to school and there's just no one to take care of him at times since I have things to do. He had talked to you with ease, it can only be you, Kagome," Kaede either didn't hear or pretended not to hear the snort Inuyasha gave at her lame conclusion.

"In that case, I'll do it gladly except I'd have to ask mum first," Kagome smiled, happy that she could  help those in need. Shippou is such a darling too.

"You dragged me all the way just to show off your dumb kid?" Inuyasha snorted.

"No, of course not. You came on your own freewill," Kaede looked amusedly at Kagome's defiant expression.

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" Kaede asked Kagome and the still spluttering Inuyasha.

"Dinner?" Kagome echoed dumbly. She suddenly felt like she wasn't supposed to be here at all.

"Yeah, Kagome, I helped choose the groceries!" Shippou piped in cheerfully from her lap.

"Groceries? Eek!! I really have to go now, I'm late!" Kagome slapped her forehead.

"Oh, well. Here's my number, ring me when you've decided," Kaede walked Kagome to the door.

"Thanks for everything," Kagome managed to call out between running off and mumbling something about capsicums and the sun.

"A very nice girl, don't you think, Inuyasha?" Kaede looked on fondly.

"Or NOT! Now she's gone, are you gonna tell me why you dragged me here and hired her?" Inuyasha scowled at Kaede's grandma look.

"She looks very much like Kikyou," Kaede went on without showing evidence that she heard him.

"Does not! What do YOU know about Kikyou anyway?" Inuyasha asked accusingly.

"You should probably asked that question to yourself! You were the one who hated her!" Kaede dropped her calm mask at his remark.

"Feh! Whatever… I just don't think I'd want to know what's going on in your head. Your kid isn't mute or anything. Don't you dare hurt her, old hag, like you did Kikyou or you'll regret it. As that girl said, I don't hold that much respect for twisted old hags such as yourself, so I won't hesitate," Inuyasha eyed Kaede suspiciously before walking out.

"She'll most likely come in weekends!" Kaede called out to him before smiling to herself, satisfied that everything had gone as she meant it to. Now all she had to do was wait…

A/N: I've just realized recently how I've never had Shippou in any of my fics… I figure he should be in it sometime… So here we have him. Kaede and Shippou are OOC, but I hope I kept Inuyasha and Kagome in character… eep… I'm all rusty… Drawing is funner than writing… plotting is fun though… . .

I really just think that I'm better at one-shots… *sigh* I wrote a one-shot before writing this story. I wanted to post it for the Chinese New Year, but didn't get to finish it, then I thought to myself, 'maybe I should post it on my bday'. I didn't get to do that in the end. Someone did post a fic for me on my bday though! Arigato, Pinboo!!!

Review Responses:

**Hououza** – *tears* You are the best reviewer ever! Thank you so much for your support!! I probably would've abandon this fic if not for you… It's a Kagome/Inuyasha chapter^^ Not much in it, but yes… Hope you like it!!!

**DemonSlayerGirl** – ooh… Thank you! I'm glad you didn't think it was too slow! I hope you like this chapter!!

**SM together** - …okay… but, thank you! 

**Ryoko876** – this chapter was even longer!!^^ I might rewrite it someday but while still continuing the original one. Thanks for your support!

**Aamalie** – thanks!! I suppose her fate has been decided. Thinking about fate makes my head ache so much… I think Kikyou should be happy…

**Queenizay** – oh, thank you so much!!! I was going to revise it… but maybe not soon…

**Sevn** – yo… thanks for reviewing!! I know it's still like a prologue… but I can't help it T-T Hopefully this chapter was better… It's longer^^ Miss you, Cil!

**Sachie Jaganashi** - …okay?

Hopefully, I'd be able to update sooner. Grade 11 is WAY harder than I thought… *failing physics and chemistry*. Maths C is fun though!! I've been very lazy… I'm trying to make a Winamp skin and trying to design our club website… No one else would do it and it is at times more intriguing than writing… Wish me luck, peoples! I shall do my best to update ASAP! *goes off to find food*


End file.
